Carta a Ti
by Yolii-Pattz
Summary: "¿Cuántas veces se puede romper un corazón y esperar que siga latiendo?", pues mi respuesta es que millones de veces, yo soy la prueba viviente, aun estoy aquí tratando de reparar y pegar todo lo que se rompió...


**Esta es una carta que escribi para un concurso en mi universidad... quede entre los primeros 10.. espero que les guste, es la 1era vez que escribo algo y bueno tuve que leerlo delante de muchas personas, asi que eso me quito bastante parte del miedo que tenia a publicarlo por aca! Espero la disfruten y si hay algun error me avisan! **

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. Y todo lo que les paresca conocido tiene autor propio, lo demas es mio!**

* * *

><p>De: Mi<p>

Para: Ti...!

Querido Edward.

Te di todo lo que te podía dar, y tu a mi no me distes nada. Sé que te herí y lo siento no puedes imaginar cuanto, pero tú también me hiciste daño, millones de veces, ahora me doy cuenta de los millones "te amo" artificiales que me distes y yo como una tonta pensando que eran verdaderos, que me lo decías de verdad, que sentías lo mismo que yo, pero no puedo culparte, yo también te mentí, nunca te dije cuanto significabas para mi, cuanto te amaba, te amo y te amare.

Toda canción de amor, toda película romántica, toda historia con final feliz, quería que fuera nuestra historia de amor. Todavía recuerdo cuando veíamos juntos esas películas, yo lloraba y tu reías de lo tonta y cursi que era, ¿tomo eso como señal de que tu no deseabas lo mismo?, o esos momentos en los que me mirabas fijamente y no decías nada, ¿ese era el momento para decirte todo lo que sentía?, a veces siento que si hubiese sido valiente no estaría sufriendo tanto como ahorita.

¿Existe un manual que te diga cómo interpretar las señales de las personas para saber si sienten algo por ti?, creo que no, pero, si existe es bastante obvio que yo no leí.

En algún lado leí "¿Cuántas veces se puede romper un corazón y esperar que siga latiendo?", pues mi respuesta es que millones de veces, yo soy la prueba viviente, aun estoy aquí tratando de reparar y pegar todo lo que se rompió.

No sabes lo duro que fue solo ser tu amiga, de conformarme con menos sabiendo que podía tenerlo todo, sentirme especial porque aunque estuviese besando a la chica de aquella fiesta, a la que conociste en el cine, era a mí a la que recurrías si te pasaba algo, si extrañabas a tu padre, si tu mamá lloraba su ausencia, cuando querías ir a aquel concierto y nadie quería ir, yo estuve contigo, cuando nos graduamos, ¿lo recuerdas?, en ese momento te dije que te amaba y tú me dijiste que también lo hacías; cuando la universidad que querías te acepto, cuando te enamoraste por primera vez y le distes a ella lo que yo quería para mí, eso me dolió tanto, me sentí sumamente traicionada, pero igual estuve ahí junto a ti, viéndome feliz porque tú eras feliz, y luego cuando rompieron tu corazón por primera vez, estuve ahí de nuevo sufriendo por ti. Todo dolía, estar contigo y estar separada de ti.

Nunca entendí como era posible que todos nuestros amigos supieran que te amaba, per tu no. ¿Te desentendías del tema? ¿No querías verme de esa forma? ¿No sabias? Explícame porque no entiendo.

Siempre estuve para ti, a tu lado, todos estos años amándote en silencio, ¿Cómo no te diste cuenta?

Aunque a ti te parezca tonto que deje de ser tu amiga, que me aleje después de todo el tiempo que llevamos conociéndonos, solo por esto, entiéndeme por favor, no podía soportarlo, ya el dolor me sobre pasaba, y aunque ya no seamos amigos y ya no quiera verte siempre te voy a amar, pero necesito alejarme para poder curar las heridas que me me reclames nada, no digas que nunca te dije lo que sentía, eso lo sé, fui una cobarde, pero tú fuiste un ciego, nunca vistes lo que hice para demostrarte mi amor por ti. Que pareja somos tu un ciego y yo una cobarde.

No te preocupes por mí, ama, vive y sigue adelante, que yo hare lo mismo y tratare de no amarte tanto.

Siempre tuya

Tú mejor amiga

Bella Swan...

* * *

><p>Espero lo disfrutaran y bueno seria lindo que me dejaran algun consejito, si sogo escribiendo o de plano mejor psicoanalizo a la gente..<p>

besos


End file.
